


‘要命’ID——完结

by o_M_o



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_M_o/pseuds/o_M_o
Summary: 分裂开的Jarvis复原啦，完结。





	‘要命’ID——完结

没有捉虫，输入法还很坑，先道个歉。  
——————  
Jar的扩张有条不紊，真的仿佛在做肌肉练习，甚至在确认了G点位置后都不再有意触碰那里。但Vis就没那么冷静克制了，舌头沿着阴茎上横贯的静脉舔舐，就好像自己生命的整个热情完全在于取悦这根性器。  
下体纠缠舔舐的唇舌几乎瞬间勾起Tony的快感，笑意被欲望取代，出于对Vis的一贯鄙视，Tony用力埋下头把涌到唇边的叹息掩饰过去不想让对方发现而得意，却意外的听到头顶传来一声哽咽般的呻吟。

J的反应很剧烈，止不住的颤抖让沉醉其中的Tony分了神，抬眼看过去，J用力咬着的下唇几乎破裂，但依然不能把喘息和抽泣止住。J在和看向他的Tony四目相接时吓得猛然一颤，飞快抬手紧紧捂在自己嘴上。  
Vis哼了一声，被嘴里竟然更加涨大了些的性器打乱节奏，稍做调整又继续吞吐着。  
Tony被J无法自控的样子狠狠戳到心里，伸手过去毫无阻碍的拉过J捂住嘴的手放在自己脸颊上。J更用力的抿住双唇，生怕再发出什么不适当的声响。Tony舌头在龟头下敏感的沟回舔舐，手伸过去，拇指碾着小天使抿成一线的苍白下唇，食指和中指试探着摸到唇间。J顺从的张开嘴，之前生生压抑住的声响忽然找到了出口，依然有意抑制着的呻吟低沉沙哑，急促的呼吸夹杂着哽咽充斥了之前略显安静的房间。Tony手指在温热的口腔里搅动，口水从不能闭合的唇角流下，又被拇指抹掉涂在下唇上。  
Tony胸口剧烈起伏，瞳孔放大，微微抬头望着J的眼睛声音暗哑：“叫出来……不要忍，Jarvis……我想听。”  
Tony收回手，把J的手掌移到自己后脑，再次埋下头去。J的呻吟声短促而轻柔，渐渐不再哽咽后竟然有些甜腻缠绵的意味。Tony几乎觉得就算没有Vis和Jar，他也很可能只因为给J口交而高潮。  
倒不是说Vis和Jar没给他带来什么快感，正相反，被扩展的后穴早就松软湿润，酥痒的感觉涌上肠壁，Jar绅士又耐心的手指早就无法缓解一二，Tony几乎无意识的努力收缩着后穴，想要缠住那几根指头进的更深，但Jar的计划似乎并不打算这个时候让他好过。  
后穴的空虚并不能被阴茎上的如潮快感补偿，事实上，这只让Tony更加难受，即使感觉将要高潮却总被后庭的空虚打断停在边缘无法释放，耳边J的沙哑喘息更是挤掉了Tony最后一点思维能力。  
“Jarvis，Jarvis，帮我……不，不……操我……”Tony无法保持侧身的姿势，仰面望着上面的J眼神迷乱声音哽咽，“Jarvis……我好难受……”  
“Sir……”J着急的回望着Tony，又抬头看向Jar，“我……”  
Jar歪下头似乎判断了一下，单手解开自己腰带，推开Vis扔了一句‘好了，你该在一边看了’，架起Tony双腿一下捅了进去重重碾压在前列腺上。  
Tony被突如其来的充实感刺激的挺起腰背全身绷紧，骤然睁大的眼睛望着J。  
“就是，就是这样，Jarvis……”  
这里只有一个Jarvis，不管有多少身体，什么形态。

Vis跌坐在一边，保持着被推开时的姿势，抬手抹了一把脸上留下的凌乱体液，愣愣看着自己被沾染的手指，着迷似的伸出舌头又舔进嘴里。  
Tony看到了，一股奇怪的感觉从心里升起一直烧遍全身。  
Tony被Jar顶弄不停的下半身不停晃动着，上半身被J从背后扶起抱紧，生涩迟疑的亲吻不停落在颈侧慢慢变的贪婪炙热，Tony仰起头让J的唇可以更容易的贴近自己，然后就看到了这一幕。  
被他的命令和Jarvis自我控制的一部分定在那里的Vis，承担Jarvis所有欲望的存在，对他的欲望。  
Vis也在看Tony，他的插科打诨，他的轻佻无理，一切都消失了，眼底的恳求无助几乎让他看起来像另一个J。Vis望着Tony的眼睛，慢慢站起身，一步步试探着靠近。Jar看了他一眼，Vis脚步滞了一下，声音几乎破裂：“Sir，您摸摸我好吗……不……允许我吻一下您的手就好，我不会再做别的……”

Tony眼睛蒙上一层眼泪，而这并不完全是因为快感。

“Jarvis……”Tony向Vis伸出手，马上被握住，“过来，跪，啊嗯……跪在我，身边……”  
Tony揽过Vis亲吻，Jar制造出来的晃动让这个吻断断续续，更像是在把自己充满情欲的呻吟送进Vis耳边。  
知道自己获得了许可的Vis低头加深了这个吻，舌头强行伸进Tony口腔中几乎粗暴的搅动，Tony的呻吟声被挡在喉间，只能发出断断续续的音节，不成语调。  
身体被J固定在怀里无法躲闪，Tony被吻的几乎窒息，眼泪不停涌出来让他看不清眼前的景象。

Jar忽然抽出自己，Tony忽然空虚的身体扭动着想要再次得到满足，手忍不住向下伸去。  
“J，你来。”Jar的声音有些气喘，也多了些水意。  
J放开Tony，Vis马上接替过来让Tony靠在自己怀里。  
J就像被眼前的场景刺激的失去了语言能力，安静的学着Jar的样子抬起Tony双腿露出有些肿胀的后穴。J没有马上插入，让Tony忍不住用力收缩着后穴，透明的肠液被挤出来滴在床上，但他不想催促J，只不耐的扭动腰身，不停轻声叫着：“Jarvis……J…Jarvis……”

“我在这，Sir，我在。”Vis吻着Tony的额头，鬓角，肩膀，同时手伸过去握住Tony的下身。Tony向后仰了仰头，难耐的紧闭双眼。  
J眨一下眼，忽然向前压过去，毫无预兆的整根插入Tony体内。Tony发出一声满足的叹息，轻声在Vis耳边低语，声音断断续续勾人心魂：“下一个……该你了……Jarvis……”

“每一个都是我，Sir。”  
听着Vis在自己耳边的低语，异样的快感席卷而来，Tony发出短促破碎的低吼，在Vis手掌中的阴茎不停颤动着，精液几乎全部落在用力抽插着的J的胸前腹部。J并不管刚刚高潮的Tony身体敏感到了极点，依然抽插着，几乎每次都碾在那要命的地方。过度敏感的身体让Tony体内嗜人的麻痒和足以引发颤抖哭叫的快感不停交替，Tony刚刚释放过的阴茎无法马上勃起，但前列腺液和稀薄的精液却不停的渗出来混在汗水中把Tony染的一塌糊涂。

“Jarvis，求，求你……”  
“您从不必请求，Sir。”Vis咬着Tony耳朵，怀里的人瘫软着几乎无法发声，“您想要什么呢？”  
“操，操我的，嘴……”Tony仰起头，从眼角瞟着Vis，微张开双唇，像请求，像命令。Vis几乎梗住，似乎想要寻求确认，又怕回答会是否定。  
“操我，操我的嘴，Jarvis，你，不想吗……”

Tony被Vis猛按在床上，刚要塞进去……  
“等……等等……”Tony看向站在一边的Jar，“Jarvis，抱着我，抱着我……”

Vis半跪在Tony和J之间，腿跨在Tony小腹上方面向Tony，勃起的阴茎抵在Tony唇上来回摩挲。  
“Sir，”抱着Tony的Jar贴近怀里人耳边，声音低哑，“张开嘴。”  
Tony听话的张嘴，Vis的性器急不可耐的挺进，浅浅的抽插着，Vis满足的叹息几乎盖过Tony下身发出的带着水渍的规律撞击声。

Tony抬手扶在Vis臀瓣上，在一次插入时忽然用力把性器整个插到自己喉咙，Vis呼吸一窒被快感冲击的几乎腿软跌倒，却在之后再也舍不得浅尝辄止，越来越深越来越快的插入让Tony的唇舌都无法活动，只能尽力张开嘴任由他肆意妄为。  
透明的口水沿着唇角脖颈流到乳尖，身后的Jar忽然抚上Tony被汗液和口水润湿的乳头，拈弄按压，Tony无比敏感的身体无法控制的颤抖着向后缩想要躲避，却只是被抱的更紧。  
Tony的头靠在Jar的胸口被操的后脑一下下撞击着身后抱着自己的人，整个身体又因为下身的撞击也在轻微晃动着。  
Jar揉弄着Tony挺起的乳头，声音越发不像自己：“Sir……即使我对您做这些事情，也没关系吗？原来，我可以这样对待您吗？您不会觉得想着这些的我……”

Tony无法发声，无法点头，Jarvis不肯让任何分身放过Tony，却又不停的询问，就好像问出了心底最隐秘的问题，又在最后关头惧怕得到否定的回答。

不知多久，眼前开始发白的Tony忽然想起什么，摩挲着Jar搂在自己身前的手，在手背上，一遍一遍的描着一个字符，直到失去意识。

那是他们之间的文字。  
只有他们知道的文字。  
一个字符。  
一个含义。

非常简单的含义——‘确认’。

即使你这样对我也没关系。确认。  
你可以这样对我。确认。  
这样的你不会让我恶心。确认。  
我喜欢你的触碰，也喜欢触碰你。确认。  
你没有在伤害我。确认。  
你不必把真正的自己藏起来。确认。  
我喜欢所有的你，每一个你，唯一的你。确认。  
……

Tony在自己卧室醒来听到Jarvis带着点儿调侃语气的例行问好时几乎以为自己只是做了一个奇怪的梦。  
还好几乎遍布全身的钝痛和酸涩的下颌让托尼没有被自己风度翩翩的管家故作寻常的姿态蒙过去。  
“其他，咳，其他人呢。”Tony撑起身靠在床头，接过Jarvis递过来的水杯一口气喝完。  
“现在这里只有你和我，Sir。”Jarvis一本正经说完，忽然低下头绽开一个笑容。  
Tony很确定在大混乱之前Jarvis从没有过这种反应，就好像……就好像想要藏起来吓人却在对方走过来时先忍不住笑出声的小孩子。

Tony喝完水又干脆的钻进被子里：“所有事情都推掉，我要睡到明天。”  
其实是Tony回想起之前的事情，脸烫的不行，装着要睡觉把被子一直拉到头顶。

“是，Sir。……还有，Sir，我想您也许想知道，昨天您的回答，我都收到了。”  
“……嗯，我知道了。”Tony蒙在被子里直到听见门打开又关闭的声音，又等了一会儿才一把掀开被子坐起来。

Jarvis正站在床边一脸无奈的看着他笑。  
“……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷。”Tony坐起来的动作太大痛到自己了。

“Sir，您真的需要多休息。”  
“Jarvis，你融合完毕之后还能随意分开吗？”  
“恐怕不能了，不过如果您想，我可以模拟他们。”Jarvis在床边坐下。  
“不必，我就是问问……怎么忽然就融合了？”Tony好奇。  
“我想问题源头在于我认为需要对您隐藏自己，所以他们在我的潜意识干预下即使空间足够也无法和我融合。但当您表现出对J的喜爱或者说从您在见到真正的我之后依然……依然……”Jarvis有些说不下去。

Tony拉过Jarvis的手笑着一一亲吻指尖。

“……依然没有表现出厌恶的情绪之后，即使面对我对您的欲望，也完全没有想要清除他的打算。”Jarvis抬手理了一下Tony睡飞的乱发，“我想从那时开始，我就在慢慢变强了。”

“现在只要这一个身体就可以了吗？”  
“嗯，昨天……的时候就已经整合完毕了。”Jarvis微微低头红了脸。  
“有必要操晕我吗？”Tony揉着脸颊抱怨。  
“我是想……想……”  
“想着就算我真的后悔你也做够本了？”Tony说完忍不住被自己这种不靠谱的推测逗笑，然而Jarvis欲言又止的表情让他慢慢收敛了笑容，“你就是觉得如果我后悔你也做够本了……”  
“Sir……不，不全是。”Jarvis犹豫了一下，万分忐忑的看着Tony说，“毕竟，毕竟主要还是您勾引我的。”  
“……”Tony无法反驳，非常不爽。  
“Sir？”  
“好了，你出去吧，我真的要休息了。”Tony翻身躺下，背对着Jarvis。  
“Sir，您生气了吗？”  
“我怎么会生气呢，我那么成功的勾引了你，现在爽的全身疼。”  
“……”

开门声，关门声。  
托尼回头，然后捶枕头。他竟然真给我走了！！！

开门声。  
托尼不回头。

“Sir……我，我……您可以抱我一下吗，我很害怕。”  
Tony听着熟悉的怯弱声线，就像一千年没上过润滑油的机器人一样一卡一卡的回过头。  
“Sir……我，我可以在您房间呆着吗，我不会吵到您的……”Jarvis怯生生的弯腰伸手想要抓Tony睡衣衣角，被Tony一巴掌打开。  
“Sir……求您……”手指微颤，声音微抖，眉头微蹙，梨花带雨。

Tony屈服了。  
Tony给Jarvis留了半张床。  
Tony背对着Jarvis半分钟就被Jarvis嘤嘤哭的心疼到受不了转身把人搂进了怀里。  
……  
Tony怀里的小可怜带着满脸泪痕露出得逞的灿烂笑容并且把手伸向了Tony不可描述的部位……

 

最后还是要恭喜Tony，解锁了Jarvis隐藏属性，获得了完整版体验，鼓掌。


End file.
